


殊途同归

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Shakespeare in Love (1998), The Tudors (TV), Tristan & Isolde (2006)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: “不要再让我见到你。”查尔斯收回了剑，胸口剧烈起伏，他觉得自己就快要不能呼吸。“Your Grace…”而奈德看着查尔斯，像第一次见到他时那样，一眨不眨，长久地，直直地，凝望着他。“我惟愿我当初对你的心动，只是一场梦。”——《殊途同归》





	殊途同归

**Author's Note:**

> *最初脑洞及GIF详见：http://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_be4d6b3  
> *另有一篇未公开番外收录在《AGENTS FROM CIA》中

梅洛第一年离开奈德的时候，奈德把梅洛走时留下的那封信翻来覆去看得几乎能背下来。他经常夜半时分把那张已显残破的信纸翻出，在灯光下把梅洛亲手写的那行「我很快就回来」盯得几乎能穿孔。那时他还总是托人去打探，问问最近和爱尔兰人的那些冲突是胜利了还是战败了，有没有什么贵族伤亡的消息。他的一颗心整天都悬着，指望着梅洛能从他不知道的地方捎回来哪怕一点点讯息，最害怕的也无非就是听说哪条船上又载着某位战士的尸体漂流而来。[1]  
到了第三年，他已经不常会做这样的事，他和威尔成了好友，渐渐在剧院里崭露头角，也会演一些让他想起梅洛的戏，那都是威尔干的好事。两个人年少时相识，一起成长，他们都知道对彼此有点别样的感情，但谁也未曾说出口。而战火纷飞，梅洛匆匆随父亲出征不列颠边境，甚至连一句道别都没有。威尔把这些事情改头换面后写进他的剧本里，坏心眼地夸奈德演起来得心应手。  
跨入第五年的时候，他已经不会再轻易想起梅洛了，虽然他也记挂着梅洛现在身在何处过着怎样的生活，但可能没有消息就是最好的消息。他已经成了上到王室下到平民都喜爱至极的大明星，所有人都把他捧到天上。他虽和善待人，骨子里却也傲气十足，从小在剧院里长大的人，除了梅洛之外谁也不敢和他接近玩耍，专为奈德写戏的剧作家那么多，他也只和那个神经质的威尔走得近。  
见到查尔斯的那天，酒馆里纷乱嘈杂，他听着下面的人叫嚷着出大事了马洛死了。[2]奈德怔忪着走下楼梯，然后瞥见了坐在角落盯着他的查尔斯。  
萨福克公爵的名字早就人人皆知，但奈德从不去在意那些和他无关的人，来看戏的人那么多，他才不会把谁放在心上。然而那一瞥几乎令他定在原地，他知道那不是梅洛，那时候的查尔斯已经蓄起了胡子，目光犀利且威严，和他记忆里的梅洛大相径庭。然而即使这样，那张几乎一个模子里刻出来的脸依然让他无法移开眼睛。  
他觉得自己盯着公爵大人的眼神一定引起了他的不快，而公爵却只是自然地移开了视线，和身边的手下窃窃私语，威尔拉着他要回剧院的时候，查尔斯的手下在酒馆门口拦下了他俩。  
“骑我的马。”查尔斯越过了略显警戒的威尔，把缰绳塞到了奈德手里，他也没问奈德和威尔的意见，直接喊了两个手下跟着他们一起回剧院。  
“谁要是找你们的麻烦，跟他们说有事就去问萨福克公爵。”

查尔斯到现在也很难忘记第一次正式近距离见到奈德的那天。他从楼梯上缓缓步下，所有人的注意力都集中在那个通报马洛死讯的人，偏偏查尔斯就只看到了奈德。  
他当然知道奈德这号人，以前跟着亨利也进过不少次剧院，不过大多数时间都被他用来消磨在和公主小姐们的交欢嬉戏上了。奈德名声很是不错，但在查尔斯眼里，戏子也没比自己高贵到哪里去。  
萨福克公爵正当得势的时候，谁见了他也得低声下气生怕惹怒他，不管对这个并非出生贵族却爬上公爵之位的男人服不服气，所有人也都只能低眉顺眼，然而奈德却只是扬着脖子，既不反抗他也不顺从他。  
他只是愣愣看着他，眼睛里全是他。

然后奈德来找他，求他帮威尔解决这件棘手的麻烦事，查尔斯关上门，问，求公爵办事，你拿什么换。  
奈德一言不发，他解开了袍子，又脱掉了外衣。公爵大人的一些癖好谁也没点破但谁都知道。  
不过也就是个长得好看又攀附权势的演员罢了，随便给个机会，也像那些姑娘们一样迫不及待要爬上他的床。查尔斯挂着不齿的笑把他压到门板上，没有吃过苦挨过饿的身体真是保养的好极了，不用干粗活更不用为了生计发愁，每天在剧院里念一些无关痛痒的台词，活得十足幸福。  
查尔斯捏着他的腰，手上的茧子在他皮肤上蹭出一道道红印，然后他发现自己想错了。  
没经历过性事的奈德僵硬得难以开拓，查尔斯几乎想放弃，但奈德又摸索着吻上了查尔斯的嘴唇，不甚熟练地撩拨他。查尔斯虽然早就捷足先登过许多未经人事的年轻身体，但奈德这样的还是第一次遇到，说是欲拒还迎倒也不像，他的眼睛里也不全是虚假的情意，查尔斯终于被奈德勾得心中痒痒一团火，最后还是弄伤了他。  
醒来后的奈德忍着痛也想回去，说是放心不下威尔，被查尔斯强硬留了下来。奴仆们虽稀奇但也无人敢过问，配合着医生小心照料着奈德，查尔斯也没食言，轻松替威尔摆平了马洛这场意外。  
奈德在公爵大人家躺了三天，剧院老板就算是再叫苦不迭也不敢多嘴，有任何一点点小传言都被公爵用马洛的事件堵了回去，这场风波本也和奈德没有太大关系，但他心甘情愿被牵扯进来。

然后人们发现萨福克公爵去剧院的次数多了起来，最好的那个包厢位置一定是留给萨福克公爵的，再有钱也买不到。不常看戏的公爵捧极了奈德艾伦的场，只要有空就会去看。但那也不是什么稀奇事，多少人争破头就为了看一场奈德的戏，人人也只是羡慕公爵有权利。  
等戏结束了，人散了，查尔斯就撤走所有的人走进后台，把还在换装的奈德搂住，让他坐在自己腿上靠着自己休息。奈德也顺从，他在查尔斯面前一向顺从，只是别人又怎可能看到威严的公爵大人对另一个人如此温柔的一面，谁都知道他和女人的缘分不过是一夜时间，娶了个公主换了个爵位，然后公主死了，他继续浪荡，从不隐藏。  
查尔斯一开始还不太敢多碰奈德，他对奈德红着眼睛强忍疼痛的表情仍心有余悸。奈德也不是什么涉世未深的人，但他总比同龄人看起来更成熟些。  
“我在剧院长大，我看过的东西啊，太多了。”  
“比我在宫廷里天天看的那些还要多？”  
“太多，太多，太多了……”奈德像是困了，他的气息呼在查尔斯的耳际，缠绵又缱绻，查尔斯便又心痒痒，抱着奈德坐在桌子上，三两下扒了他的裤子。他命令奈德用纤长好看的手指抚慰自己的阴茎，他要奈德把毫无羞耻感的那面完全呈现在自己眼前。可是奈德还没高潮查尔斯就忍不住了，他又把奈德抱下来，面对面朝着自己扶着他的腰让他坐下，看着自己的挺立缓缓没入奈德的臀瓣间。  
现在的奈德不再是查尔斯初次品尝的奈德了，查尔斯教会了他许多东西，他也正学着努力取悦查尔斯，这让查尔斯心情总是非常好。  
他有时候会在夜半醒来，看着身边躺着的人一时想不起她的名字更忘了自己身在何处，然后他就会想起奈德，想起奈德安静地躺在他的身边，细细地看他，像是要用视线描绘出他的一切。  
查尔斯觉得自己也不至于对奈德如此上心，但奈德又怎能和其他人相提并论。他既不是那些一夜云雨后不会再有交集的姑娘，但也不是要用一辈子去拥有的玩具。他从不去主动打搅查尔斯，但查尔斯想他的时候，又总能找到他。  
在查尔斯心里，爱是贵族才能玩的东西，如果是平民，男人每天就是干活，女人到了差不多年纪就被逼着嫁出去了。查尔斯不是贵族，但他爬到今天这个位置，也早就高人一等。  
所有和他交欢的女人都撕扯着喉咙说她们爱他，爱他的身体爱他的权利爱他的一切，查尔斯根本不屑一顾。  
可他那时在奈德的眼睛里看到的都是自己，他便去亲吻奈德的眼睛惹得他不住躲避，他的征服欲因为奈德而被全数勾起，他狠狠地在奈德的身体里抽插，内里的紧致绞得他几乎要发抖，他问奈德，你是不是爱我。  
奈德偏不说话，最开始他宁愿咬伤自己或者放声大叫也不愿回应一句，到后来他会软着声音含糊地说一句是的。查尔斯不满足，非要把他翻来覆去操得神志不清了，奈德才终于肯放下那点倔强，喊他的名字，说一些查尔斯想听的话，否则查尔斯绝不会善罢甘休。  
“我有时候会害怕自己喊错了名字。”奈德从不介意与威尔吐露，对他来说威尔是唯一可以理解这一切的人。  
“你以后怕是要后悔的，”威尔似是替好友着急，却又重重叹气，“奈德，你可真是愚蠢至极。”  
奈德想，那又能怎么办呢，查尔斯就这样出现在他的眼前，仿佛是神的旨意，可他早就从喜欢梅洛开始，就已经触犯了重罪。

梅洛回来的那天，奈德正坐在舞台上读着威尔的新剧本，门口有人冲他喊着你有个老朋友来找你时他没太在意，甚至连头也懒得抬一下。用这样那样的借口想来见他的人太多啦，用查尔斯的话说，你可是了不起的奈德，你想见谁就见谁，不想见谁就不要去见，谁要是敢找你的麻烦啊，告诉他们，萨福克公爵可不是好惹的。  
“嘿，奈德，奈德！”  
直至他被再熟悉不过的声线吸引，一抬头看到了查尔斯的脸，他慌张站起身想着公爵大人今天是怎么了，等他定下神来瞧一瞧，才反应过来这不是查尔斯，而是梅洛。  
他说不上话，把梅洛从头到脚好好打量了遍。他离开时的肩膀还很削瘦，现在已经足够健壮了，虽然个头还是比自己矮上一点，但奈德觉得自己站在他面前反而显得单薄了；大概是因为常年征战的缘故他的皮肤也晒得有些黑，和现在大多数时间过着好日子的查尔斯不同，但他身上那些勇敢赤诚的气质一点也没变，甚至磨炼得更加锋利。  
奈德努力不把他与查尔斯做比较，他们五年没见，不该在刚见面的时刻想这些不该想的。  
“你回来了。”他张了张嘴，名字没喊出来，最终只简简单单说了这么一句。  
“我回来了。”梅洛的眼睛清亮如常，想上前拥抱奈德的脚步再三思量后又退却了。  
奈德眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，梅洛还是站在一步不到的距离，认认真真地看着他，告诉他，是啊，我回来了。  
始终还是说不出话。  
一句都说不出了。

奈德其实也总是嫌恶那些不入流的剧本里所有重逢的桥段都非常俗套——无非是默默无言抑或相拥而泣。他偶尔也会做一些不切实际的假设，假设有一天再次见面的话，自己该是怎么样的表现。是该对着明明同龄却又更显成熟的他像个男人一样心平气和地问候，还是给他来上一拳，质问他为何连句道别都没有就离开五年。  
原来这些恶俗不过的桥段，从来都是这么的理所当然。

等奈德再反应过来的时候，他俩已经被剧院老板请进了后台，梅洛这时才敢拉起奈德的手说一些话。奈德想问问他这五年到底经历了些什么，但他没有问。他只是听着梅洛匆匆说着自己的叔叔现在在边境驻扎了部落成了国王，他依旧跟随着叔叔讨伐来犯的爱尔兰人，如今终于喘口气开始与这边有些往来，他便主动担起了这任务，为的就是终于可以回来见一见他。  
奈德听得不真切，从一只耳朵进了脑子后打了个转就又不知飘到哪里去了，直至梅洛急匆匆说要去赶船，奈德才又捉住他的手。  
“你这就又要走了？”他瞪大了眼睛，手上更是用力。  
“我还会回来的。”梅洛因为奈德的反应而真正开心地笑了起来，他多怕奈德因为这五年的分别而再也不愿见他，但奈德怕的却只是他的再次离开。  
“你那时也说会很快回来的。”  
“我不会再消失了，再也不会了。”梅洛一下一下拍着奈德的手，像是一个保证。

梅洛离开后奈德一直窝在后台发呆，剧本也读不下去了，他的思绪在梅洛离开前的那些岁月以及遇见查尔斯后的那些岁月间交错，没个定论，没多久查尔斯却派了人来又把他接了过去。  
他心里有一些不好的预感，但又觉得自己想太多了。萨福克公爵可不缺女人或男人，又怎么会在意奈德见过什么人。  
他熟门熟路地跟着奴仆被引进卧室，查尔斯就坐在椅子上，他放下了手里在看的东西，打量了奈德一会儿。  
“把衣服脱了。”然后他站起身来，朝奈德走近。  
奈德就也遵从他的话动手去解自己的衣服，无论外人把奈德看成是多盛气凌人多了不起的大明星，他却也从不违抗查尔斯，有些奴仆在背后对他指指点点说他可真是懂得讨公爵大人的欢心，他也不愿去辩解。他从一开始就没有想过要违抗查尔斯，他只想留在他身边久一点，好多看看这张脸，到后来却成了习惯。  
他才脱到一半，查尔斯却不耐烦了，他把奈德推到床上，令他摆成跪趴的姿势，他也照做了。他看着查尔斯又从小盒子里翻出个什么东西抹进了他的后穴，他忍着异样的新奇感受由着查尔斯开拓，查尔斯总能收集到许多稀奇古怪的玩意儿，奈德也从不去问。  
等他的手臂支撑得有些累了，查尔斯的阴茎就挤了进来，他差点没能承受住冲撞的力量，所幸查尔斯又伸出手捞住了他。查尔斯像干那些求欢的小姐那样干着奈德，奈德曾经撞见过几次查尔斯和别的女人做爱，那时他用的都是这样的姿势，他说他不太想看见那些虚伪的脸，反正也不是很重要，但他对待奈德时却更喜欢用能看得见奈德的姿势。  
这与平日不一样的对待让奈德的心情又错杂起来，但根本没过几分钟查尔斯自己又受不了了，他把奈德翻了过来，整个人又压了上去，他仔仔细细地把奈德亲了个遍。奈德把这默认为查尔斯的道歉，傲慢的公爵大人总是有他自己的表达方式，他欣然承受，也伸出手拥抱住了他。  
查尔斯从刚进门就冻结的表情终于有了缓和，他捉住奈德的脚踝让他环住自己的腰，操得更加用力，他总是很有技巧又好像有用不完的力气，每一次都非得操得奈德用那把好听的嗓子求着他的公爵大人说不要了才肯饶过他。  
交欢后相拥浅眠时，奈德总是醒得比查尔斯更早。最开始他会看着查尔斯的脸发怔，然后摸摸他的胡子，想着梅洛留胡子的话会是什么样子。查尔斯骑在马上睥睨众人的模样总是凌厉，梅洛也会是这样吗？梅洛是真正的贵族，等他三十来岁的时候，是会像查尔斯这样过的得意，还是依旧是那个简简单单的梅洛。  
那时候他总是忍不住去想又不敢想太多，他甚至都不知道还有没有机会再看到梅洛。可现在他看着查尔斯脑子里什么也没想，就只是看他看得出神。  
查尔斯又不知什么时候睡醒了，两个人面对面躺着，少有的宁静时刻。然后查尔斯伸出手抚摸着奈德的脸，动作比起他折磨奈德时的力度简直可以说是温柔的可怕。  
“你现在眼睛里的我，到底是不是我？”  
奈德一时答不上来。他甚至没来得及去想为什么查尔斯要这么问。  
可偏偏问这个问题的人，和记忆深处的人，重叠的样貌。

但查尔斯和梅洛始终是太不同了，奈德想，太不同了。梅洛总是充满了看起来不切实际却伟大的抱负，他会和奈德一起偷偷溜进剧院看剧，谁要是敢欺负奈德，梅洛第一个不放过他。他甚至还会陪着自己一起背那些读来拗口的台词，他对梅洛说我以后也想当个演员的时候，梅洛拍着他的背鼓励他说你一定行的。他记忆里的梅洛永远这么温柔，虽然他现在看起来更高大更健壮了，眼神里多了很多坚定，但他看向奈德时依然单纯如昔。  
而查尔斯总是空虚，空虚原本也不是他的错，他看起来沉迷于权利沉迷于和那些公主小姐们的情事。奈德有时会生气，甚至是类似于伤心的情绪，但他转念又告诉自己——想想留在查尔斯身边的初衷，你没有资格去计较查尔斯的这种生活，谁都可以，那些爬上他床又被他遗忘的小姐们都可以，惟独你不可以。  
查尔斯这个人，既忠于自我又背叛自我，但他现在却又亲吻着奈德的额头，反复问他，你眼里的我是不是真的我。  
“Your Grace，”虽然查尔斯禁止奈德在这种时候这样喊他，但奈德仍这么喊了，在查尔斯生气以前，他又把唇贴上去回应着他，“我现在看到的只有你，只有你。”  
“奈德，我从来不信你在舞台上演出来的那些桥段，”查尔斯翻了个身又覆身上去，他啃咬奈德仍留有情欲余温的皮肤，“但我相信你。”  
奈德便也只能恍恍惚惚沉溺进查尔斯这种虚无的温存里再也接不上话。

梅洛离开后又杳无音讯了一个多月，奈德没有特别去想，而后忽然之间梅洛出现的次数频繁了起来。他告诉奈德自己以后会经常往来这里的时候声音里都带着掩饰不住的愉悦，奈德总是能被他的情绪感染。查尔斯这两个月似乎也是公务缠身，没再来找奈德，他便也干脆多接了几场戏。  
起先梅洛只是隔十天半个月才来一次，基本都是趁着替国王送些紧要信件的时候。他的叔叔最相信的人依旧只有他，他也就刚好能抽时间去看看奈德。如果恰逢奈德在剧院有安排，他就提前托人替他买好票，找个好位置安安静静地看他。奈德站到台前的时候，整个剧院都仿佛只剩他，那一块小小的地方像是被光包围，梅洛对那些感人或不感人的戏剧没太大兴趣，他只看奈德，不错过他每一个表情。等剧结束了，梅洛就悄悄溜到后台，抓紧时间和奈德说上两句无关紧要的话后再离开。  
但今天奈德以为梅洛又要离开去赶船的时候，梅洛却只是笑着问有没有宽敞干净些的地方给他住。  
“你要在这里留宿？”  
“叔叔说我要是想留在这里也可以，你看现在那里也没那么需要我镇守了…我想搬回原来的老房子，”梅洛不是会羞涩或是紧张的人，但他面对五年不见的奈德总是很小心，“如果那房子还在的话……如果不在了，我也可以在你附近再找……”  
“嘿，我说，”奈德制止了他有些语无伦次的解释，“梅洛，你看你总是这样说走就走，说来就来，甚至连一封简单的信件也没有。就算是朋友，你也确实让我过于无所适从了。”  
梅洛看着奈德，他五年前留下一封信件就匆匆离开了，他以为会很快回来，但他也没敢写“等我”之类的词句。他和奈德算什么呢？在当时他也没敢想过未来，至少他的父亲一定不会允许。他有些话没来得及跟奈德说，他希望在结束一切纷争以后再好好地、正式地告诉奈德。那时候的他们也许会更成熟一些，也更会拥有直面一切的勇气，或许那之后他们就可以在一起，然后过一些安安静静的好日子。  
那是五年前的梅洛曾有过的美好愿景。  
“父亲死在爱尔兰人手里以后，我一心想着替他报仇，跟着叔叔不停征战，那时候我想做的只有完成父亲嘱托的遗愿，斩杀所有来犯不列颠的爱尔兰人…我给你写过一些信，但总是还没来得及送出去就又换了个战场，有时候连写封信的条件都没有。偶尔我梦见你，梦里你质问我为什么再也没有回来，梦醒后我很怕我再也回不来，但是我回来了。”  
“你从没跟我说过这些。”奈德苦笑，“你就这么突然出现，像什么事都没有发生过一样…”  
“对不起，我当时没有想过…我以为你不会对这些太过在意…”梅洛显而易见地慌张起来，盯着奈德的脸生怕说错话。他像个单纯惹怒了心上人的小男孩儿，不是那种戏剧里才会出现的情景，仅仅是一个男人真正因为在乎而胆怯的表现。  
奈德心里想，我有所谓，当然有，何苦装没所谓骗人骗己。  
只是又如何。  
过了五年的时间，再心心念念的脸孔也朦胧了，这重逢实在来得迟。  
“不，我——”剩下的话，说不完了。  
梅洛贴了上来，迅速地，突然地，他的动作迫使奈德又往后退了一大步，梅洛也没再给他后退的机会，他搂住奈德的腰凑上前要亲吻他，只是唇刚贴到还未深入时，奈德偏开了头，梅洛摸索着追上去，还是被奈德使力推开了。  
奈德看着梅洛复杂而尴尬的表情说不出话。  
他只是，眼前突然闪过了查尔斯那双总是别有深意的、好看的蓝眼睛。  
那双和梅洛一样的蓝眼睛，偏偏又如此不同。

梅洛尝试着又朝奈德伸出手，奈德犹豫了一下，没有躲开，于是梅洛便把手伸向奈德的脖颈，凑上前去抵住了他的额头。  
两个人呼吸交错，奈德撤掉了防备，身体不再僵硬。梅洛感受着就在他身边的人，难过地就快要流泪。他每次回来都四处打听着关于奈德的任何一点消息，真的假的都想听。人们都说那个奈德艾伦啊，可真是个好男孩，多少贵族小姐给他写情信，他瞧都不瞧一眼，甚至好像连萨福克公爵给他安排的人他都敢拒绝。他太优秀啦，像天上的星星，多少人想摘也不敢去摘。于是他又开心又酸楚，他猜想奈德是不是爱上了什么人，他觉得那个人是自己但又好像不是。  
他消失了五年，他想知道奈德这五年过得如何的念头趋近于疯狂，但他只能忍着，每一次见面除了好好看看他，像是要把这五年没看的都补回来之外，别无他想。

“我确实看到他们亲吻了，那个和公爵大人您长得很像的男人…”查尔斯的手下绞尽脑汁想着该如何在不要惹怒萨福克公爵的情况下把那些他看到的场面描述出来，他可不想被公爵大人的怒气波及后连带着遭殃，他只是被派去盯着奈德而已，没想过会遇到这些状况，“他转到了后台，拉着奈德到了幕布后面，然后两个男人亲吻了，之后…之后…您知道那里挺暗的，我看不清，只想着赶紧回来给您汇报，我就……”  
“知道了。”查尔斯冷着脸把人打发了，然后他意识到自己连声音都在发抖。

梅洛第一次出现在城里的时候，不少认识萨福克公爵的人都对着他窃窃私语，梅洛本人当然并未察觉。他高高兴兴地打听着奈德的消息。打听奈德对这里的人来说太正常不过了，奈德是个大明星，人人都喜欢他，想见见他，谁也没对梅洛的行为感到奇怪，然而他的踪迹不出半天便传到了查尔斯的耳朵里。  
查尔斯放下了手中的一切过去，他带着几个人进了剧院三楼，拉上帘子，躲在帘子后面俯视着在剧院中央终于重逢的奈德和梅洛，好像一出爱情名著，正上演到主人公再重逢的高潮桥段。  
奈德看着梅洛的脸说不出话，查尔斯便也死死盯着梅洛那张脸。

那之前他一直以为奈德是特别的，他想，奈德有自己的骄傲，他不愿为了查尔斯与生俱来的放纵而低头，所以他不曾与查尔斯计较他那无数床伴的风流韵事，甚至不要一个名分。在床上的时候查尔斯让他做什么他就乖乖做什么，查尔斯只相信自己眼见为实的东西，那时他看着奈德的眼睛，里面全是自己的倒影。  
他差点以为那一切都是因为奈德太爱自己了。他甚至忘了奈德是个多么优秀的演员，眼睛里的情意都是假的，看到的人也从来不是他。  
他问奈德眼睛里的人到底是不是他，奈德亲吻他，回应他，说，是的，是的。  
那天以后查尔斯没再去找过奈德，他听着手下人报告的梅洛什么时候又回来了，什么时候又去看了奈德，两个人在后台待了多久，听他们描述着奈德站在码头送梅洛走时的样子。  
查尔斯打听清楚了关于梅洛的一切，然后他想这也没有什么意义。  
奈德终究也不会爱他。  
你对他温柔也好，冷落也好，他都不曾在意过，反正他要的只是查尔斯这张脸，借着这张可笑的脸去缅怀另一个人未曾给过他的一切。

亨利偶尔劝他，你要和那个奈德保持这种关系多久，还想玩一辈子不成。  
查尔斯起先没说话，后来他又摇摇头，说只怕别人是懂不了的。  
你懂那种感觉吗？当身边的一切喧闹都静止下来，当光亮都隐去，眼睁睁淹没进黑暗里，想象那个人在另外一个人身边，想象他们所有拥抱亲吻的画面，越是不肯去想，那些画面偏越要钻进你的心里，啃噬你每一根神经。  
他要权利，要放纵，但是他也要奈德。  
他的奈德，也会在被梅洛进入身体的时候弓起背，手胡乱地抓着一切可以紧抓住的东西不知所措吗？他的奈德，会不会在被梅洛冲撞得说不出话的时候，仍旧存着那点小心思唯恐喊错名字？他的奈德在那个时候，眼里看到的到底是梅洛还是查尔斯？  
那无数过客从查尔斯的生命中流逝而去，惟有奈德是查尔斯的珍宝，是不知道从什么时候开始，想牢牢抓住的珍宝。

查尔斯永远那么自信，以为紧抓在手里的，总有天会得到。  
偏偏在要触摸到的一刻，才发现其实中间一直隔着那个名叫梅洛的距离。  
可是比起固执得愚蠢的奈德，坚信自己的存在总能抵得过回忆的分量的查尔斯，是不是更加偏执得可笑？  
想来，到底是谁背叛了谁，谁又被谁欺骗。  
反正到最后，我们也不过一样求而不得，殊途同归。

梅洛终于看到查尔斯的那天，只是他照常回城去看奈德的一天。人们窃窃私语说萨福克公爵又来看奈德的戏了，然后他随着人群一起退到路边，抬头看见查尔斯骑着马从他面前慢慢走过。  
他不知查尔斯是如何在那么多人里一下子就捕捉到他的，梅洛在看到查尔斯的那刻显然很震惊，但查尔斯却十分平静，他傲慢地与梅洛对视片刻后就继续扭过了脖子照常前行。  
“这个萨福克公爵，时常去看奈德艾伦的戏？”梅洛向旁边交头接耳的人打听，对方正一副“你怎么连这个都不知道”的表情要回答他，但抬眼看到他的脸后又一时吓得说不出话。  
“噢天呐你和萨福克公爵长得可真是太像了……”路人喃喃自语了一句才想起梅洛的问题，“剧院里最好的包厢啊，永远是留给萨福克公爵的，只要他在城里，一定不会错过奈德的戏。”  
“不过那也很正常，宫廷里的人谁不喜欢奈德呢……”那人剩下的话被梅洛抛在了脑后，再也没听进去一句。

人人都说那个演戏的奈德像高高在上的星星，谁也瞧不上。  
他猜想奈德爱上了某个人，那个人像是自己，又不是。  
而他不敢去讨个答案。

梅洛这两个月也看了四五场奈德的剧，从没有遇见过查尔斯，也从没去在意过三楼那个永远拉着帘子的包厢。他现在坐在角落，目光在台上和包厢间来回。在他看来，萨福克公爵的眼神几乎没有离开过奈德，而奈德也总是一抬头就能望见公爵。没有奈德的时候，公爵就立刻拉上帘子不去在意台上的动静。梅洛来看奈德之前从来也不会通知他，他不想去打扰，都只等散场了才敢去后台找他。奈德的部分早已结束，人们也开始陆陆续续地离去，他看着那拉上帘子的包厢看不出个所以然，直到剧院老板过来拍他的肩。  
“嘿，梅洛，”和奈德关系好的人就这么几个，再加上梅洛的长相，剧院老板对他倒也早就熟络，“奈德在后台等你，他看到你了，问你怎么还没来。”  
梅洛没想过奈德在这么多挤得密密麻麻的观众里也能看见自己，他抛开从见到查尔斯就生出的疑虑转去了后台。掀开布帘，还亮着的烛台没剩几盏，而奈德所在地方的白帘子上，照出了影影绰绰的两个人影。  
他就在离那张帘子一步之遥的地方停下。梅洛心里紧张，他站到了光影照不到的里侧，看不到，听得却更仔细。  
帘子后的奈德感觉到身体一凉，而梅洛听到的是布匹被撕裂的声音。  
暗弱的烛光里，奈德被查尔斯一只手压趴在桌子上，他的腰被提起，而后下身有冰凉的东西扩散进去。  
查尔斯的手臂紧紧扣住了奈德的腰，他一点一点地把自己送进奈德的身体，同时也感受到了帘子外的动静。  
“这一年多被我干得舒服吗？”他在奈德身体里缓慢地进出，奈德硬是攥着那一点点骄傲，不肯回答。那根灼热的硕大倏地退出，查尔斯又把他推倒在了桌上，分开他的腿再次完完全全插了进去。  
他一只手捧住奈德的脸，一只手又握住了奈德也硬挺起来的分身，声音喑哑。  
“现在在干你的是谁？你看到的是谁？”  
奈德的身体习惯性地接纳着查尔斯的进进出出，他的呼吸一片纷乱，在查尔斯的轻重转换间回答他：  
“是你，是你——”  
“我是谁？”查尔斯实在太了解奈德的身体，他刺激着奈德脆弱的神经，每一下几乎都是贯穿的力挺，把奈德操得仿佛就快要散架。  
“查尔斯——查尔斯布兰登……”  
奈德陷入情欲里的声音令梅洛浑身冰冷，但他却怎么也移不开脚步。  
这是一个陷阱，他明白过来，这是查尔斯为他设的陷阱，耀武扬威地宣示自己的主权，替奈德给了他一个答案。  
梅洛不用思考也猜想出了奈德会靠近查尔斯的原因，他只是不敢相信奈德曾爱他到如此地步。  
但那又能如何。那么多年的时间过去，他失去的又仅仅是奈德。

梅洛终于还是没能听完全部。他从后台绕了出去，找到了查尔斯的手下们等待查尔斯出来的地方。他静静地守着，止不住地去想查尔斯和奈德现在在做些什么说些什么，奈德的声音在他心里扎了根，长出的藤蔓像毒蛇一般紧紧缠住他，他的脑袋火烧火燎的疼，理智被烧了个精光。  
等查尔斯出现的时候天已经快黑了，小巷里来来去去已没有什么人，梅洛在看到查尔斯的瞬间就拔出了剑冲向他。  
“你玩弄了他！”他的剑指向查尔斯，“你怎可以玩弄他！”  
他甚至都没能离查尔斯更近一点就被按倒在地上，以前特里斯坦总说他冲动，他全不在乎，他反击着冲上来的人，扑倒一个又一个，最终还是被人捆住绑了起来。  
他不在乎，他什么都不在乎，他涨红着眼睛，拼尽全力质问查尔斯，你为什么要玩弄奈德。  
而查尔斯只是嘲讽地看着梅洛，然后梅洛听见查尔斯对身边的人说：  
“去请艾伦先生出来。”

奈德被查尔斯的手下请出来的时候，梅洛正被查尔斯的部下用脚踩住好制止他激烈的挣扎。  
“梅洛！”他试图冲去梅洛身边，却在才跨出两步的时候被人架开。  
他震惊地看向查尔斯，像是不相信这是查尔斯会做的事。他曾听过太多太多关于查尔斯的事迹，人们讨论着这个萨福克公爵是如何残暴，他替亨利屠城，绞杀所有无辜的人，不曾对他们抱有一点怜悯之心。奈德选择不去听不去相信，他为查尔斯摒弃了太多原则，而现在，他终于还是要正视这个事实。  
那个在他面前温柔如水的查尔斯，从来不是真正的查尔斯。  
“你不可以这么对他！”奈德几乎声嘶力竭。梅洛是个贵族，他曾几何时被人这么对待过。  
查尔斯掩藏了太久的怒意终于迸发，吼向奈德：  
“不可以？为什么不可以？因为他是个贵族？你爱他是个真正的贵族？你也是这么轻贱的人吗？”  
“因为他没有做错任何事！”奈德的左右手都被人架住，但他毫不畏惧。  
“萨福克公爵做事不需要原因，只因为我想，”查尔斯怒不可遏地拔出剑，抵上奈德的下巴，“我真恨不得现在就杀了你。”  
查尔斯冷冷的话语像毒药，一点一点吞噬着奈德的心脏。  
“公爵大人要杀就杀吧——”奈德语气空洞，身心俱疲，“但我求您放过梅洛，放过他，看在您睡过我的份上。”  
“我睡过的人那么多，你又算是个什么东西。”查尔斯执着剑的手终于不可抑制地发起抖来，只差一点点，就要划破奈德的喉咙，而被绑住的梅洛再次剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“滚出我能看到的地方，你敢踏进哪个剧场一步，我就烧了那剧场，哪个作家敢再为你写戏，我就杀了那作家，要是这城里有谁敢讨论你，我就杀了谁。”  
“不要再让我见到你。”  
查尔斯收回了剑，胸口剧烈起伏，他觉得自己就快要不能呼吸。  
“Your Grace…”而奈德看着查尔斯，像第一次见到他时那样，一眨不眨，长久地，直直地，凝望着他。  
“我惟愿我当初对你的心动，只是一场梦。”

奈德刚离开的那两天，人们几乎像疯了一样，他们添油加醋地描绘着奈德家的东西是如何被一箱箱地搬上那艘驶向德威的船，船上载着的人什么话也没留下。剧院老板们垂头丧气地哀叹奈德这就是要退隐啦以后再也不演啦，上到贵族下到平民全都愁眉苦脸唉声叹气，但那也没有什么用，奈德看不见，他头也不回地就这么离开了，没有一点留恋。  
几个月前买好的庄园奈德没想到这么快就派上用场，但搬进去前的准备工作总是需要时日，梅洛为了方便帮忙，便也跟叔叔打过招呼后时常抽空往来这里。梅洛有时候觉得自己和奈德好像回到了五年前的样子，他们憧憬未来，有无数等待他们去实现的目标，奈德那时候说想做最好的演员，他做到了，但梅洛却不在他身边。现在奈德说想捐助个学校，教点东西，再写写剧本或者做点小生意，梅洛全都想陪着他一起完成。  
“我们一起长大，又一起老去，是不是也挺好的？”  
梅洛说这话的时候，奈德就笑笑不回答。有时奈德也会觉得他们仿佛回到了小时候的日子，虽然那时候更无忧无虑些，但现在也未必不好。梅洛比起他有更多的事要忙，而退下舞台的奈德虽然初时有些不习惯，但他终究是喜欢安静的人。他和威尔仍保持着频繁的书信来往，在德威也渐渐有了名望，认识了新的朋友。他偶尔会在学校表演一两场戏，一般戏开演之前，奈德艾伦又要演戏的消息就会传出去，等他表演的时候，便会有许多从遥远的地方赶来的人，只为看他一眼。  
“他们还是最喜欢你。”又一场演出结束后的时间，梅洛陪着奈德慢慢散步回庄园，从远处赶来的人们陆陆续续又要赶回去，他们有时会从马车里探出头和奈德挥着手打招呼，也有人在看到梅洛的时候会明显地惊讶一下，但奈德和梅洛都默契地装作看不见。  
“有些喜欢来得快去得也快，他们总也会找到新的别人去喜欢。”跟威尔混得久了，奈德发现自己可能早成了半个神经质的哲学家也说不定。  
“你呢？你的喜欢也来得快去得快吗？”  
奈德的心沉了沉，想要回避。梅洛却走快了两步赶到奈德前头，和他面对面站着。  
“你知道我说的是谁……”  
“就不要提他了吧。”  
“奈德，奈德，你听我说，”梅洛的喉结上下滚动，终于说了这些时日以来每天都想说的心里话，“你看你当初，因为把查尔斯当成我而靠近他，你现在……我是说，如果你想的话，也可以把我当成查尔斯，这都没有关系，没有关系…”  
奈德借着夕阳的光，把梅洛仔仔细细瞧了一遍，好像透过他能看到好久不见的查尔斯，他们多么的像，多么多么的像。奈德每一次看见他，心里都又欢喜又悲伤，因为他始终也不是查尔斯。  
“我多么想欺骗你，告诉你我从来没有爱上过查尔斯。”  
“你爱他什么？爱他和我这张一模一样的脸？”梅洛扶着奈德的肩，眼睛里的绝望就快要溢出。  
奈德避开了梅洛的视线，没再说话，小路上寂静一片，彼此的呼吸都很清晰。  
最后梅洛先离开了，奈德看着梅洛越变越小的背影，却念念不忘他问的话。

我爱他什么？我爱他温柔，爱他肆意，爱他自私，爱他放纵。  
而追根究底，奈德也仅仅只是，爱他是查尔斯布兰登。

梅洛的死讯来得突然[3]，那晚无言收场的对话之后，奈德有好几天没再看到梅洛回来，但那也不是什么特别的情况，梅洛总有很多事情要操办，奈德很少去打听。面对梅洛，他一向觉得自己没有立场去多过问些什么。但那日，梅洛的手下就这么骑着马，风尘仆仆地从遥远的地方赶来。  
他甚至连马都没来得及拴好，慌忙地从马背上滚了下来，奈德听到动静立刻出去迎接他。  
年轻人爬起来顾不得一身尘土，但看到奈德的时候口水咽了又咽，竟是说不出话来。  
奈德认得他，他是跟随梅洛最久的手下，有时候梅洛来德威也会带着他，他对奈德和这个庄园也已经很熟悉了。奈德看着他红了的眼睛，心里有一丝不好的预感。  
然后他听到那个男孩用哽咽的声音，断断续续地说，梅洛大人……梅洛大人……死了……  
梅洛死了。  
在那场攻占城堡的大战里，他轻信了自己人的谎言，最后被爱尔兰人杀死在了密道里。他死前最后见到的人是特里斯坦，他叮嘱着特里斯坦帮他准备属于自己的船，也许还有什么别的话来不及说出口，现在也全都不得而知了，因为特里斯坦也死了。纷乱一结束，梅洛的尸体就随着熊熊的火焰，跟着盛大的仪式一起，漂流而去。  
奈德觉得这可能是连威尔都写不出的戏剧桥段，如此令人不可思议，但又这么猝不及防地发生了。  
他如果多关心梅洛一点，他就会知道梅洛的叔叔一直以来都没那么器重他而更依仗特里斯坦；他如果多关心梅洛一点，他就会看到梅洛越来越少谈起自己在做的事还有背过身时的沉重表情；他如果多关心梅洛一点，他就会陪他多说说话，听听他的计划，也许还可以劝导他两句，这样梅洛就不会在冲动之下步入谎言，最后就这样死去。  
但是他没有。  
奈德昏昏沉沉地过了几天，每到夜最深处时，疲倦，困意，梦境，纷至沓来。  
梦里，璀璨的蓝色眼眸对着他笑，梅洛温柔的声音说着好听的话语。  
“想要和你就这样一起，直到老去。”  
惊醒后，泪水终于不断涌出，顺着太阳穴前赴后继滚落，浸透进发里。  
他终究还是没能看到梅洛蓄起胡子、渐渐老去的样子，他甚至都没能欺骗一次梅洛，告诉他我爱的不是查尔斯而是你。  
只是为何你我之间的分别，总是如此匆匆，总是连一句道别都没有留下。  
他大病了一场，换了好几个医生也没彻底治好，当地的人着急的不行，也不知消息怎么传了出去，没过半日宫廷就派了医生过来。奈德睡睡醒醒，没有多问，只知庄园里突然多了很多人进进出出，来了又走。等他终于开始恢复力气又能起床走动时，距离收到梅洛的死讯已经过去了半个月。  
奈德喝完了管家煮的药，又听他说了些近日发生的事，最后管家犹豫着报告。  
“萨福克公爵天天都来，现在正在外面守着呢。”  
“请他进来吧。”奈德披上了衣服，看着管家跑出去拉门，也跟着走出了卧室。  
查尔斯的身上带着夜露的气息，连呼出的空气都带着形状。他看着刚刚痊愈消瘦了许多的奈德，握着剑柄的手微微颤抖，久久不愿挪开视线。  
“我以为你再也不想见到我。”奈德没什么表情，他又该有什么表情呢，他曾经猜想过他和查尔斯这辈子也就只能这样，再也不会相见。无论他多么想再看到他，也都已经没有任何意义了。  
“你离开城里那天，我还是赶过去了，但仍是没来得及阻止。你在德威生活的这些日子，我也只能远远看着，想着，偶尔靠得离你近一点也只得迅速离开，怕被你发现我来过的踪迹。那时我才终于懂了戏剧里那些形容，就好像那些临冬才想起筑巢的鸟儿，到了无望绝境才终于懂得珍惜。”  
查尔斯越说越轻，他看着奈德的眼睛里没有一点点应属于萨福克公爵的狠厉，那声音到最后，听起来竟像是乞求。  
他在认错。  
他在后悔。  
他在用全身心告诉奈德，没有你，我真的不知道应该怎么办。  
“奈德，你看我现在还有没有可能……和一个已经不在这世上的人竞争？”  
查尔斯看着奈德眼里复杂不定的情绪，终是壮着胆子朝他走近了。  
他拉起奈德温热的手，覆盖在自己略显冰凉的胸口。  
“如果可以，我真想刨开这里让你看看。”

奈德有时候痛恨自己，他不仅欺骗不了梅洛说他不爱查尔斯，甚至连自己都欺骗不了。查尔斯一朝出现在他面前，告诉他其实他一直守着自己，无论查尔斯曾经是如何亲手磨灭掉了自己与他之间的爱意，奈德此刻也狠不下心说多一句“你走吧”。  
他想让查尔斯留下，他想日日见到查尔斯，他想告诉查尔斯他曾因查尔斯的放纵嫉妒地要发狂，也曾因查尔斯那句“再也不想见到你”在夜里辗转反侧难以入眠。  
但时间这巨轮，永远不停歇地在推着人前进，查尔斯陪他度过了最坏的那些日子。他不忙的时候就会来庄园住着，有什么闲言碎语也不去管。他帮着奈德一起看顾那些生意，也会陪着奈德去学校。没什么事做的时候，他就和奈德在庄园里各自做各自的事，两个人也会去那些林间或河边散散步，虚幻的仿如一场梦。  
奈德又不自觉地想起威尔写过的那些喜剧悲剧，大多数结局都让他觉得难以承受，威尔便告诉他，是啊，所以这些只是戏剧，戏剧里才该如此轰轰烈烈，而这样才能显得现实是如此平静如水。他有时夜里醒来，想起威尔说过的话，感受着查尔斯沉稳的呼吸就在他身边起起伏伏，心就会跟着查尔斯的鼻息一起平静下来。  
他在心里祈祷，如果这真的是梦，那他将只愿长睡不愿醒。

但若真是梦，那便总也有结束的一刻。

梅洛的旧部下再来庄园的一日，是极平常的一日。距离上次他带来梅洛的消息已经是几个月之后，这次他又捧了个盒子来，说是他也准备离开国王回故乡了，这些整理出来的关于梅洛的东西，想交给奈德。  
“这些信件我们整理的时候发现都是给你的…所以我便想着给你捎来。”  
“好的，谢谢，”奈德的手在那些未曾送出过的信上摩挲来回，“那个出卖梅洛的爱尔兰人……听说抓住了？他怎么样了？”  
他只隐隐约约听说那个亲手杀死梅洛的爱尔兰人在那场战役中逃了，但国王终于还是痛惜自己侄子的英年早逝，花了好几个月的时间终于还是在边境逮到了他。奈德想多听些细节，却不知该找谁打听。  
“是的，是的，那个该死的！阴险的爱尔兰人，终于还是被国王抓住了！”梅洛的手下咬牙切齿起来，他的语气仍充斥着满腔怒火，“他做了这种事，死到临头了，竟然还要栽赃给那位和他毫无关系的萨福克公爵，这一切明明都是那个卑鄙的维克特里德干的，这些怯懦的爱尔兰人，胆小如鼠，最终被国王砍了头！那都便宜他了！”  
“他说是…萨福克公爵让他干的？”奈德生怕自己出现了幻觉而听错了，他不确定地又问了一遍，“是那个…名叫查尔斯布兰登的萨福克公爵？”  
手下没对奈德的疑问感到奇怪，“他是这么说的，但没人相信他，萨福克公爵怎么会无缘无故加害梅洛大人呢！这都是爱尔兰人怕死的借口罢了！维克特里德已经被国王杀了，他找不到替罪羊罢了！”  
奈德便不再说话了，一直到那个送书信的人离开，奈德才想起翻看一下这些信件。那上面的字迹有些已经模糊不清了，有些还留着马蹄和泥土的印子，他妄想自己把全部的注意力都放到那些梅洛亲手写下的字上，然而那人带来的消息，盘踞在他的脑海里不肯离开。

奈德以前看威尔的新剧本时，总会和他讨论某些剧情是不是过于空想化了，诸如“卑贱和劣行在爱情看来都不算数，都可以被转化成美满和庄严”[4]，奈德那时和威尔说，人若犯下卑劣的错就是犯了，不该把它推到爱情头上。他们就这个句子争论了好久，最后谁也没说服谁，威尔还是保留了它，但奈德心里的定论从来也没有为了谁而改变。  
所有人都当那个爱尔兰人死到临头满口胡言，只有奈德知道，这是真的，他说的都是真的。  
他太了解查尔斯，了解到自己都害怕的地步。

到了最后，我唯一的恨，竟来自我唯一的爱。[5]

查尔斯回到庄园的时候，奈德就静静地坐在那张昨天两个人还一起吃了晚餐的桌前等着他。  
他看到查尔斯进来却没有任何表情，查尔斯就也收住了准备说的话，走向了他，直到走近，他才看清楚奈德手里握着一把刀。  
奈德离开以后，查尔斯曾去找过威尔，威尔显然对他不太买账，躲着他不愿搭理。查尔斯只好放低姿态，才终于和威尔聊上了话。  
那时候威尔告诉他，什么戏剧，到最后总有个终结，奈德却总不愿接受那些读起来令人肝肠寸断的结局，可是他接不接受也好，结局它就是实实在在地发生了。  
查尔斯想，他接不接受也好，这结局走到最后，他已再也没有办法挽回。从他找上维克特里德帮助他策划那一出夺位阴谋的时候，这结局已经在沿着自己的发展默默推进。  
他收买又胁迫，千叮万嘱警告那个爱尔兰人，杀了那个叫梅洛的，我对你们成功与否不感兴趣，但你一定要杀了他，这是我唯一交代你的事。  
卑鄙吗？  
不知道。  
人生来自私。

奈德用刀捅进查尔斯的身体里，查尔斯全然没有感受到疼痛，这一刀并没有伤到要害，奈德根本也没想要他的命。查尔斯用手捂住汩汩流血的伤口，一心一意地看着奈德。  
“你恨我也好，但求不要不见我，你尽管用你的一生来报复我，我愿承受一切。”  
“查尔斯，我虽然恨你，但我也不想用我的一生去报复你。”奈德的眼泪终于顺着眼角流下来，在查尔斯看来，刺眼的仿佛锈迹，从此顽固地钉在了他的心上。  
“你不值得。”

你不值得。这是奈德说的。  
这短短的几个字，贯穿了查尔斯布兰登日后那漫长的人生。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]《王者之心》里每一个死去的战士都会有一艘属于自己的船。  
> [2]这是当时我测试兼容性做GIF时用的片段，当时马洛死了，奈德从酒馆楼梯上走下来，查尔斯在那时看上了奈德。一直很想把这个片段用上。  
> [3]电影里梅洛因为国王更器重特里斯坦（詹姆斯弗兰科的角色）而心生嫉妒，压抑之下相信了维克特里德布置的“我们需要一个新的首领”的谎言，带维克特里德走了罗马人建的秘密通道进入城堡，结果进去后才发现维克特里德的阴谋，然后被一队爱尔兰人干掉了……英年早逝，文里的死因和电影相同，我只是根据情节再做了点小小的延伸。  
> [4]来自《仲夏夜之梦》  
> [5]来自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，我改了改。


End file.
